


A Treatise on Tactics

by springgreen



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the importance of careful planning and foresight; or: ancient Chinese sex manuals and military treatises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treatise on Tactics

Kenren hands Tenpou books one by one, wondering how he got stuck helping Tenpou clean his office again and hoping that his cigarette doesn't light anything on fire.

At least Tenpou's making some sort of effort to clean, even if the effort consists mostly of moving books from one stack to another. Tenpou insists that he knows precisely where everything is, and so far, to Kenren's surprise, he does. The surprise is lessened somewhat after having served under Tenpou for a while; Kenren isn't as easily fooled by the absent-minded expression anymore.

Right now, Tenpou's on a none-too-steady chair, actually putting books on a shelf. Of course, it's the top-most shelf. Of course, he needs the dustiest books, the books under eighteen other books, or the books in the darkest corner of Tenpou's triple-stacked shelves.

His suspicion that Tenpou is engineering this entire thing is almost as great as his amazement that Tenpou is asking for each book by author and title and telling him precisely where they all are. He's never quite sure if Tenpou is just Tenpou of the lab coat and bathroom slippers or if he's Tenpou Gensui, Marshal of the Western Army, clad in black leather, wielding a katana with a very, very dangerous look in his eyes.

Anyway, it's not like Kenren really cares that much. Tenpou is Tenpou, and he's one of the few people in Heaven that Kenren actually respects. Kenren has actually never tried to seriously hit on Tenpou or mess with him, at least in his mind. Then again, maybe Tenpou doesn't realize that Kenren's definition of "messing with" equals "inflicting bodily damage."

Come to think of it, Tenpou probably doesn't think that "hitting on" means "grabbing someone by their entirely too scruffy hair and shoving your tongue down their throat" either.

Oh well.

He knows Tenpou takes a lot of shit about their relationship already, so he tries to make things a little easier. Just a little, though.

But then, there are times he reconsiders, like now, because there's dust all over his uniform and his hair, and his back is complaining.

"Could you hand me the Teng Hsi-hsien version of _Certain Victory in a Hundred Battles_ please? I think it's around the bottom of the stack under my desk," asks Tenpou.

Kenren gets on his knees and digs out the book, which is nearly falling apart. He stands up too quickly and hits his head on the desk and curses.

"Ah ha ha! Sorry!" says Tenpou, the bastard.

Still, Kenren brings the book to Tenpou like the good subordinate he is—slowly, with much growling, and some glares.

Tenpou reaches down for the book as Kenren approaches, and before Kenren really figures out what's going on, Tenpou is falling off the chair.

It looks like Tenpou is going to land right on him, so Kenren braces himself for elbows or knees. But suddenly, Tenpou reaches out and grabs Kenren's jacket, pulls Kenren down with him.

Their fall dislodges a great deal of dust, and Kenren sneezes, eyes watering.

Then he notices that he is straddling Tenpou, who is lying on his back, completely nonplussed by the fall, the sneeze, and the guy awkwardly planted near his crotch.

He goggles, and then he sneezes again.

Tenpou politely asks, "Handkerchief?"

"Nah," he says after yet another sneeze. "Goddamn books. Goddamn dust."

Things are starting to feel just a bit awkward, even for him, so he starts to get up.

Then Tenpou says, "Hmm, I thought you'd rather be on top, but apparently I was mistaken," as he casually reaches up and takes the cigarette out of Kenren's now-open mouth.

Kenren has thankfully stopped sneezing, proving that a good shock would get rid of that, if not the hiccups. He tries to not drool on Tenpou's lab coat, even though it's already dirty. He doesn't quite manage to shut his gaping mouth, though, largely because he's busy ogling at Tenpou's mouth closing around the cigarette, at the way Tenpou's cheeks hollow a little as he drags in air.

And oh, he can't stop thinking about how good Tenpou's mouth would look around other things.

His pants are embarrassingly tight now, and he hopes that Tenpou can't tell that his erection is pressing against Tenpou's stomach.

If he does notice, he isn't saying anything. Instead, he takes the cigarette out of his mouth—Kenren sighs in relief or in regret—and blows smoke into Kenren's face.

He says, "Kenren? I'm having trouble breathing. Would you mind...?"

Kenren tries to get up again, but Tenpou puts his hands on Kenren's hips and oh so carefully drags Kenren's ass right over his crotch.

Kenren's starting to have a difficult time breathing, and Tenpou smiles a little. Kenren would curse at him if he could just stop thinking about Tenpou's mouth and the bulge in Tenpou's pants.

"Cigarette?" asks Tenpou.

Kenren licks his lips. He's not going to let Tenpou have all the fun.

"Nah," he says. "I have better things to do with my mouth."

He likes seeing Tenpou's smile disappear as Tenpou shudders.

He leans down, grinds his hips against Tenpou's, and just as Tenpou gasps, he kisses Tenpou.

It's a small kiss, light and teasing. Tenpou's mouth doesn't actually taste any different from other people's mouths, but Kenren likes to think that Tenpou tastes of cigarette and book dust. He licks and nibbles, keeps Tenpou's shoulders pinned down when Tenpou tries to grab his head and force him to go deeper.

It's about time someone was on top of the sneaky bastard.

Tenpou moans, just a little, but enough to make Kenren reconsider teasing him. Not quite enough, though. Kenren enjoys watching Tenpou lose the cool exterior too much to stop, particularly when Tenpou starts thrusting up against him.

He grinds down one more time, just to hear Tenpou moan again, and then gets up as gracefully as he can. He tries to saunter out of Tenpou's office, but he's breathing hard and he can't quite see straight, and there are too many fucking stacks of books in the way.

He catches himself as he trips over one aforementioned stack, then tries to regain his advantage by looking back at Tenpou, who's now just lying on the ground, smoking.

"I don't think that book was too helpful," Kenren says. "You should probably plan better for a certain victory."

"Ah yes," Tenpou says, "thank you. But I think this went rather successfully."

Kenren decides to get the hell out of there before Tenpou attempts something else.


End file.
